


Celebrate

by Guardian Of The Lotus (DistantStorm)



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Celebrations, Drunk Guardians, Gen, Post Red War, The Last City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/Guardian%20Of%20The%20Lotus
Summary: Kira is drunk. Ghaul is dead. The Traveler is alive.Written for Day 11 of the Fictober 2019 Challenge on Tumblr: "It's not always like this."





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Kira is the sweet cinnamon roll Titan from my story The Lion's Heart. I have plans to continue her story, but it's been a minute. I needed something to get my feet wet, and honestly, everyone needs more sweet, drunken Titans in their life.

Kira is giddy, drunk on something or another. Could be the alcohol, or it could be the entirety of the situation in itself. Ghaul is dead. The Traveler is awake. The Guardians are celebrating.

Zavala had given her a new mark, made of beautiful resilient material. A nod to her victory, and a beautiful statement: the regal violet of the void with the maw of a fierce lion. Fitting. She wore it proudly, grateful beyond words. 

"It's not always like this," A flat, half amused, half deadpan voice calls over the road of celebrating Guardians at the bar, "Is it?"

"Hawthorne!" Kira perks immediately all but flopping into her in her excitement. "You came!"

She pats the Titan on the back and helps her to plop back on her stool. "It's not too often I get invited to parties," The Farm's unquestionable leader comments. "Figured I'd come see what you fancy-pants Guardians get around to when you're not mucking up my Farm."

The frame behind the bar makes a questioning beep, but she declines. "Water for me. I've got a thing, in the morning. Bright and early."

Unperturbed, the frame produces a murky mug of something that looks like water but not the kind that's safe for drinking.

"Oh, uh, thanks," She says, then elbows Kira when she pushes it away, "I hope he's not going to make me pay for that."

The Guardian laughs, throwing her head back and shaking in soft, girlish giggles. Hawthorne's usually severe features soften, watching her carry on.

A bottle of water is dropped in front of her a few minutes later, with the arrival of another familiar face. "Zavala!" Kira cries out, equally as happy, flushed pink with intoxication, too drunk to be formal and use titles. "Look! Hawthorne came, too!"

Zavala smiles, indulgent. Hawthorne notes that he too isn't drinking any of the ale in this establishment, content to let the rest of their cohorts drink the watering hole dry.

"You're not drinking either?" She pouts, throwing back the rest of hers and motioning to the frame for another.

The Commander shrugs. "I have something to do in the morning."

"Both of you?" Kira leers at them suspiciously. "Wait a minute…"

Hawthorne rolls her eyes and thrusts the mug back into the young Titan's hands. "Don't burn your brain cells over it." She tilts her head to the side. Smiles. "Celebrate. You earned this, Guardian."

"Aww, Zavala, she said the 'G' word and it wasn't sarcastic!" Kira chatters, wearing a silly grin.

The two of them share a glance. "Yes, well," He regards Hawthorne with something Kira will infer was fondness, even if she doesn't remember much of their conversation come tomorrow, "It does…" He parses the phrase, never looking away from the woman who will take up his offer come morning, he’s sure of it. "...Take one to know one, I believe."


End file.
